Imperial Palace
The Imperial Palace, originally known as the Presidential Palace or Palace of the Republic, was a massive complex of buildings located in the Palace District of Coruscant, an ancillary of the Senate District. Originally built as a residence for the President of the Galactic Republic Senate, the Palace also served as an office building, complementing the delegation offices of the Senate Building. Following the election of President Cosimo Palpatine I and the catastrophic Clone War, he soon declared the reforming of the Republic into the Galactic Empire and renaming the Palace as the Imperial Palace. Following the death of the Emperor, his son Cosimo II inherited the throne and expanded the complex significantly. The new Emperor created a labyrinthine maze inside the pyramidal structure and enjoyed spending time in his throne room for much of his reign. During the Battle for Coruscant in 4 ABY, Cosimo II was killed and the Palace was taken by the Rebel Alliance and raided, with most functionaries inside being killed in the firefight. After the Palace was secured the New Republic used it as the residence of the Chief of State and maintained a large governmental presence in the building. Despite attempts to rename the building the Capitol or Republic House, or its former title of Presidential Palace, Imperial Palace remained its primary title. After surviving the Galactic Civil War as well as several regime changes and millennium of use the Palace was severely damaged during the fall of Coruscant during the Yuuzhan Vong invasion of the galaxy. While several levels were obliterated during the battle, the New Republic retook Coruscant and the Palace shortly after the end of the war and began the slow process of removing all remnants of the invaders on the uppermost levels of Coruscant's towers. History Galactic Republic Constructed by the Old Republic on the capital world Coruscant during the institution's earlier years, the massive complex known as the Presidential Palace was famed across the stars, earning a place on famed historian Vicendi's list of the Twenty Wonders of the Galaxy around 1,000 BBY. Serving as the formal residence of the President for near a millennium, the Presidential Palace also was a working office for many who served in the Galactic Senate. This tall, brilliant pyramid was located a few bridges away from the Jedi Temple, and could be seen in the distance from the Temple district. Galactic Empire Following the ascention of Cosimo Palpatine I to the office of President and the Clone War, a bloody war orchestrated by the Order of the Canted Circle, the Republic was reorganized into the Galactic Empire. Declaring himself Emperor, Palpatine ordered the refurbishment of the stately governmental Palace. In addition, in large part because of the Imperialization that was occurring around this time, Imperial-issued credit coins worth 1000 credits contained an effegy of the Imperial Palace on one side. Years later, Cosimo I was nearly killed when Gentis, Headmaster of the Imperial Academy, attempted a military coup. The Emperor was poisoned via Aorth-6 in his throne room, and he only survived due to his connection to the Force. However, the side effects from the poison would remain with him for the rest of his life. After his father's death in 11 BBY, Cosimo II inherited his throne and would take up residence in the Palace, at the heart of the massive pyramid. Much like it was in the days of his father's reign, the Palace bustled constantly with activity, from dignitaries to Senators, ambassadors and generals, Darth Vader and the mysterious and anonymous Emperor's Hands. C-3PO briefly worked as a preschool attendant at the Imperial Palace for a year, after an incident during the Emperor's Ball where he mistook the Imperial Supreme Commander Vader for a new model of Guard Droids.Dark Empire SourcebookC-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid As the Empire crumbled, the New Republic thrust forward New Republic In 4 ABY, the Rebel Alliance boldly and openly attacked Coruscant, attempting to rout all Imperials on the world. As the fighting drew to a crescendo, Rebel forces shelled the Palace, one of the last vestiges of Imperial might on the world. With the Palace's defenses weakened, Rebel troops marched into the Palace, defeating General Tal Ashen's Elite Force in the process. At about the same time, Cosimo II, the feared Emperor himself, was killed by the combined efforts of Luke Skywalker and his father, Darth Vader, who had defected from the Empire. Skywalker soon rendezvoued with the rebels in the Palace and he his troops stormed the entire complex, killing off the last of the remaining Imperial Guards and releasing Imperial-held prisoners-of-war. When the Palace was secured and the fighting died down, the Rebel forces detained the surviving Imperial officials and functionaries; all of whom were lynched by Rebel soldiers as well as anti-Imperial civilians, even those who were innocent of any of the Empire's crimes (or at most had only minor crimes by comparsion) and/or were never even reported, and also looted various possessions within the palace.Star Wars: Children of the Jedi As Coruscant regained a sense of normalcy, the Rebel Alliance began its transition into the New Republic and the set-up of its Senate and other government agencies on the planet. Using the existing infrastructure, the government took up residence in the Imperial Palace; making significant changes to its exterior, largely to remove damaged structures and repair those areas that were still habitable. The formal residence of the Chief of State, the Palace served as the primary office building for members of the Senate in addition to offices still kept at the Rotunda. Because of the negative connotation associated with the Palace's Imperial name, Republic dignitaries attempted to adopt the title Republic House, even simply calling it Capitol. Despite many attempts, these efforts fell short and the Imperial title remained. Under the administration of Chief Borsk Fey'lya an extra-galactic race known as the Yuuzhan Vong began a campaign of conquest and destruction across known space. During this time every being about the Imperial Palace was in a constant flutter to process reports of the last world to fall to the invaders. As the war grew more costly for the New Republic and worlds continued to fall, the unthinkable happened. Yuuzhan Vong warships descended on Coruscant, driving the Republic offworld during what history would remember as the Battle of Coruscant. Holed up in the Imperial Palace, Chief Fey'lya drew the onslaught of Yuuzhan Vong warriors up into the heights of the Palace, close enough to the precious data towers that as Chief of State he could not allow fall to the invaders. Surrounded with no way of escape, Fey'lya was executed by Yuuzhan Vong commander Romm Zqar; as the Bothan died, a bomb in tune with his vital signature detonated taking with it 25,000 Yuuzhan Vong warriors, the data towers and most of the Palace's upper levels. Layout Exterior Interior Appearances *''Star Wars: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''Star Wars: Heir to the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Dark Force Rising'' *''Star Wars: The Last Command'' *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Star Wars: Dark Empire'' *''I, Jedi'' *''The Jedi Academy Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Children of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Star Wars: Before the Storm'' *''Star Wars: Shield of Lies'' *''Star Wars: Tyrant's Test'' *''Star Wars: The New Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Specter of the Past'' *''Star Wars: Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Star Wars: Invasion: Revelations'' *''Star Wars: Balance Point'' *''Star Wars: Star by Star'' *''Star Wars: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Star Wars: Traitor'' *''Star Wars: Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Star Wars: The Unifying Force'' }} Notes and references }} Category:Coruscant government buildings Category:Coruscant residential buildings Category:Galactic Empire Category:Galactic Republic Category:Imperial Palace locations Category:New Republic Category:Palaces